earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: The Huntress Becomes The Prey
Characters * Arsenal * Red Hood * Starfire * Huntress * Oracle Location * Batcave 5, Gotham City, NJ * May 11th 2017, 2347 EST VOX Archive * Oracle: enhancemet: beeping, silence: 3.7 seconds * Huntress: opening, rapid footsteps, keypad beeping, locker door opening, clatter * Oracle: Hello, Helena... rolling * Huntress: Babs... Look... I can explain this. * Oracle: I've been listening to the highlights from the partition you installed in my system. If you want to explain, now would be best as, I think I might not be so patient once, I hear everything that you're responsible for... * Huntress: Like, I was saying... I can explain this. I didn't want to do this, but sometimes to make an omelette you have to break some eggs- * Oracle: What kind of eggs are we breaking, Helena? Bird eggs? Robin eggs? * Huntress: I'm sorry for what happened to Dick, I really am but we needed some intel- * Oracle: Intelligence? On who? * Huntress: The Court of Owls. * Oracle: The Court of Owls are done. They're a defunct society that went away with prohibition. I've done my research. * Huntress: Talon... William Cobb- * Oracle: Was a fluke! Yes, he was trained to be one of their agents, but his hibernation capsule malfunctioned and he got loose. After we captured him, we found where he came from. He was the only survivor... The other capsules contained nothing but long dead corpses. * Huntress: That's what they want you to think... Look... rustling Here are my notes. Andrea and I- * Oracle: I am quite aware of your dealings with Andrea Beaumont, Helena. They seem to be the main chunk of the partition. * Huntress: We found out that for the last four years, Roman Sionis has been going to weekly meetings somewhere in Old Gotham. The places are different week to week, but they all have something in common. They are all owned by Gotham's old money families: the Royal Hotel, the Monarch theater, the Cobblepot Library, the Elliot Building, Old Kane Tower, the Wonder Tower, the- * Oracle: Enough, Helena! Your hatred of Roman is causing you to imagine conspiracies where none exist. * Huntress: I'm going to prove it to you... I'm going to go find Dick. I'll bring him back, to show that I'm still on your side, and then we can work to- * Oracle: No... We're not working together again. You and I, we're done, Hel. Your recklessness may have killed Dick. He could already be- * Huntress: Babs, don't so this. Don't say this. You don't mean this... I'm sorry! Look, I really am. I didn't want to do this. I wanted there to be any other way, but there... There just wasn't! I hated lying to you. i hated putting Dick in Arkham, but Andrea and I learned a lot from Cobb and I think we may actually have a plan now. If you'll just hear me out then we can't work through this. i promise you, just let me go. * Oracle: This is why lies have consequences, Helena. I can't tell if I can trust you anymore... safety removed * Huntress: You're going to shoot me? * Oracle: I don't want to, but if you force my hand- * Huntress: sigh Well, I didn't want to believe them, but I guess they were right... You and Bruce have lost your way. You can't see right and wrong anymore. * Oracle: Who said that? * Red Hood: We did. hammer pulled back The Huntress is under our protection now, Babs... Arsenal, get between Babs and Hel if you would... * Arsenal: You got it, Jay. bow string pulled back Helena, get what you need... and let's get going. Starfire, take Miss Gordon's weapon. * Starfire: footsteps I am so sorry, friend Barbara. I wish it had not come to this. * Oracle: Me too... beep This is an all channel alarm. this is Oracle. Red Hood, Arsenal, and Starfire have gone rogue. I repeat- sparks, scream * Red Hood: sigh I wish you hadn't done that, Babs. whip, body slumping over Well, I guess that did it. * Arsenal: Yup, the Justice League, Outsiders, Titans, ARGUS and even Tim and his team are going to come after us. We're oficially Outlaws now... Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Caged Birds. * Story continues in VOX Box: Outlawed 1. * Jason, Roy and Kori became convinced that Bruce and Barbara were unable to see right from wrong anymore after VOX Box: The Secrets of Level 7. * Dick was last seen in VOX Box: The Task At Hand 3. Links and References * VOX Box: The Huntress Becomes The Prey Category:VOX Box Category:Roy Harper/Appearances Category:Jason Todd/Appearances Category:Koriand'r/Appearances Category:Helena Bertinelli/Appearances Category:Barbara Gordon/Appearances Category:Outlaws/Appearances Category:Batcave 5/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances